


I'm So Sorry

by xhangemhighx



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Apologies, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Sokka (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar)-centric, sokka and zuko share their depressing thoughts, sokka grieves for his mother too, the turtleduck pond makes several appearances, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhangemhighx/pseuds/xhangemhighx
Summary: Five times Zuko apologizes to Sokka and one time Sokka apologizes to Zuko.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 358





	I'm So Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an Imagine Dragons song (title) for some reason

1.

At first, Sokka was hesitant about working with the Prince of the Fire Nation who'd tried to kill them numerous times. After Boiling Rock, things were a little different. Zuko had proven himself by risking his life to save Sokka's father, even when they weren't sure he'd be there. Zuko was part of their group now and Sokka no longer regretted it.

Sokka woke up to the sound of movement. He peeked an eye open to see Zuko getting up off the ground where he'd been sleeping. Ever since they came back from Boiling Rock, he'd started sleeping outside with the Gaang. This was the first time he'd woken Sokka up though, despite always waking up at the crack of dawn like most firebenders.

"Hey," Sokka's voice was rough with sleep. "Where are you going?"

"A walk." Zuko replied. "I need to clear my head."

"Can I come?" Sokka asked. 

He wouldn't be able to fall back asleep anyway and a walk would get him prepared for the day. Plus, it didn't hurt to spend more time with the guy he may or may not have developed a crush on.

Zuko shrugged. "Sure."

The pair walked up the stairs to the surface and through a small path under the trees, marked with pebbles. Sokka hadn't noticed it when he'd gone hunting a few days ago. He followed Zuko for the next five minutes, both of them still too tired to make conversation other than small talk.

Zuko led him to a small clearing, with a large tree hanging over a pond to the right that reminded Sokka of the Spirit Oasis in the Northern Water Tribe. Zuko explained that he'd found it the day before and it reminded him of the turtleduck pond back home in the Fire Nation. How Zuko still considered the Fire Nation home confused Sokka, but he knew better than to question Zuko's feelings. 

"It's peaceful here." Zuko sat down on the edge of the pond, his feet with the stupid pointy shoes almost in the water.

Sokka nodded in response.

"I'm sorry for attacking your tribe." Zuko stared out at the water, not explaining why he'd chosen now to say this.

"It's alright." Sokka replied. "We've all done things we regret. I don't take it personally. Katara does. "

"But what do you regret?" Zuko scrunched his brow up in confusion. "It's nothing nearly as bad as what I've done."

"I brought a sealpup home once and hid it in my room." Sokka admitted. "It ended up eating all dad's seal jerky and making a mess. I got in tons of trouble for it."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "You know that's not a serious offense, right? It's not like hurting people."

Sokka took a deep breath in. He'd lay himself raw in front of this awkward, understanding friend. "I couldn't help my family. After mom died, I didn't do anything. Katara stepped up and did everything mom would. I feel guilty about it."

"Oh," was Zuko's response. He sat there for a few seconds, contemplating what to say.

"It's not your fault. It hurt. You were young and scared. You hear me, it's okay." He finally decided on. He edged his hand closer to Sokka's, so Sokka could feel the faint touch of fingertips on his wrist. 

"I don't even remember what her face looked like." Sokka whispered, so softly that Zuko almost didn't hear it. "Every time I think of her, I see Katara. She's still acting like a mom and I can't do anything."

"No," Zuko objected. "You've done plenty. You care for your friends just as much as her. You saved your dad and Suki from a Fire Nation prison without thinking twice about it. You're enough."

"Thank you," Sokka mumbled. "I don't know what I'd do without you." He kept the words _I kinda love you_ from spilling out.

2.

In the span of a few days, Aang went missing, Sokka and Toph nearly died, the Firelord was defeated, and Zuko was crowned the new ruler of the Fire Nation. It was a little too much for Sokka to comprehend, but at least they'd won. It'd come at the cost of Zuko being shot with lightning, Sokka breaking his legs, and several other injuries. Finally, it was over.

"You're leaving tomorrow."

Sokka and Zuko sat by the turtleduck pond in the palace gardens, under the light of the moon. It had been quieted until Zuko spoke and disturbed the peace. 

"Yeah." Sokka replied. "It'll be weird to not travel anymore. No more war, no living off what we could find, no fighting for our lives."

Zuko nodded. "It's a different problem now. I have to fix my nation and all the wrongs it did. I'm not done."

"I'll help." Sokka told him. "Just send me a letter and I'll come. I'll visit just to make your life miserable."

That got a small laugh out of Zuko. "If you make my life worse, I'll banish you."

Sokka put a hand over his heart and made a loud, clearly fake gasp. "Me? Banished? How rude of you. You can't banish me if I'm not a Fire Nation citizen."

"Sorry," Zuko smiled, now looking directly at him. "You're still banished. Leave my sight immediately."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "No can do, your majesty. You're stuck with me."

"How awful." Zuko mumbled. "Whatever will I do?"

"Unbanish me." Sokka ordered. "And banish that one advisor with the pointy mustache instead. I heard him talking bad about you. I haven't told Toph yet, so I'm giving you a chance to let him live."

"Getting fired is probably better than being smashed by rocks." Zuko answered. "I'm still having Toph help me fire my father's supporters."

Sokka sighed. "I wish I could see that. Tell me how it goes."

"I will. Toph will beat up anyone who argues." Zuko added.

Sokka grinned. "You'll be the best firelord ever."

Sokka looked up the moon in the dark sky and realized it was getting late. He needed to sleep so he could wake up early tomorrow to leave with his father and Katara.

Sokka got up from his spot in the grass. "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to write."

"I won't." Zuko assured him.

Sokka walked back inside and wanted to punch himself. That had been his last chance to confess his feelings to Zuko.

3.

It'd been a year since Sokka was able to see Zuko. The war had ended three years ago and Sokka went home to help rebuild his tribe. He hadn't had many chance to visit the Fire nation since then. Instead, he and Zuko exchanged letters. It wasn't as good as seeing him in person, but Sokka was glad to have this one way of communication. He kept every letter Zuko sent, carefully folded and put into a drawer. Katara had made fun of him when she'd found it.

The latest letter came as a surprise. They'd hadn't talked much in the past month, with Zuko focusing on military reforms and developing the United Republic. Sokka had helped a little with that, by acting as a neutral party in Cranefish Town. The bending supremacy uprising had been a difficult problem to solve, but the Gaang had finally brought peace to former Fire Nation colonies.

Sokka read the last few paragraphs of the letter again.

_I've been thinking of bringing ambassadors from other nations to help keep the peace and establish ties. You're the first person I thought of when I mentioned the water tribes and the best person for the job. I'm sorry for the suddenness of this request and understand if this is out of the question, but please consider it and please visit soon. I miss you._

_Zuko_

Zuko thought he was the best for the job? That was certainly reassuring. Sokka had trouble with leadership and public speaking, but as least Zuko was confident in him. Sokka looked at the pros and cons. He'd have to leave his tribe for a while, but he'd be in the Fire Nation with delicious food. He'd miss his father and the other members of the tribe, but he'd have Zuko. His best friend and maybe more. Their letters had been getting a little more intimate lately but they hadn't talked about it. Sokka wasn't sure he was going to.

He pulled a new sheet of paper from his desk and sat down to write. The ink was smearing on the paper as Sokka wrote, his left hand pressing against what he had wrote seconds before. He'd use his right hand, but his writing wasn't as legible. Not that it was legible with his left either, Zuko complained about that fairly often.

Sokka signed his name at the bottom of his short response and rolled it up, ready to deliver it to the Fire Nation as quickly as possible. He got up and pushed his chair in, then left to find his father and share the good news.

***

As soon as the boat docked, Sokka practically jumped into Zuko's arms. He hugged the other man with so much force that both of them nearly fell backwards.

"Oof," Zuko grunted when Sokka slammed into him. "It's good to see you."

Sokka smiled. "You too, buddy."

"Come on," Zuko broke away from the hug and grabbed Sokka's hand, urging him away from the shore. "I've got a lot to show you."

Sokka followed Zuko to the palace, letting himself be dragged along. He was given a short tour of the palace and shown where he would be staying. After Sokka put a few items in his room, Zuko pulled him outside, to the turtleduck pond. It was as beautiful and peaceful as he remembered. It reminded him of that night years ago, sitting under the stars and talking. The day before he'd left to go back to his tribe. Now that he was here again, he couldn't imagine ever leaving.

4.

Sokka was enjoying his stay in the Fire Nation. Despite having to deal with some annoying ministers and officials who came to suck up to their Firelord, Sokka was doing pretty well. Other than the fact that he was sitting alone in the dining area, Zuko nowhere in sight. He'd promised Sokka he'd have dinner with him earlier. Clearly he'd forgotten. Surely he wouldn't blow it off. That wasn't a very Zuko thing to do.

Sokka had a feeling he knew where Zuko was. It wasn't hard to guess.

Sokka stopped a servant in the hallway as he left the dining room.

"Have you seen the Firelord?" He asked.

"He's in his chambers." She replied before continuing on with a slight bow.

So Zuko had just forgotten. He was probably writing letters to the Earth Kingdom again and lost track of time. Sokka had to figure out a way to fix that. He went back into the dining room and grabbed a plate of untouched food, thankfully still warm.

He walked the halls to Zuko's room and stopped in front of the door. The Kyoshi Warrior to his left smiled at him.

"He needs a break." She said. 

Sokka nodded and opened the door. He found Zuko sitting in front of his desk, reading through a paper in front of him.

Zuko looked up at the sudden noise of the door opening. "Sokka? What are you doing here?"

"You didn't eat dinner with me." Sokka explained. "So I'm bringing dinner to you."

"I'm sorry." Zuko apologized. "You shouldn't have. I've been caught up in work and I didn't realize it. It's my fault." 

"Shh." Sokka put a finger to Zuko's lips and handed him a plate of food. "Eat now and all is forgiven."

Zuko pushed his papers away and accepted the plate. He ate quickly, devouring the food. 

"You need any help with those letters?" Sokka asked after Zuko had finished eating. "You can't keep working yourself like this."

Zuko sighed. "Yeah, I guess I do. Can you help?"

Sokka nodded. "Of course. Not now though, you need a break."

"I have to finish these right away." Zuko argued.

Sokka shook his head. "I disagree. The papers will still be there when you get back."

"Fine." Zuko gave in. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Sokka replied. He hoped he remembered the way.

Sokka led Zuko to the turtleduck pond. They sat down at the edge, watching a small group of baby turtleducks swim around with their mother.

"Thank you." Zuko said as he looked into the water. "I'm glad you're here."

Sokka smiled. "Me too."

5.

It was the chance Sokka had been waiting for. He sat at the turtleduck pond with Zuko, as usual. It'd become a habit of theirs, sitting outside after a long day. Tonight was a little different, but reminded him of that night all those years ago. He was going back to the Southern Water Tribe tomorrow, just like last time. So far it seemed that Sokka was still too much of a wimp to do anything. His great plan to tell his feelings to Zuko was failing. 

"I'll miss you." Zuko was smiling softly at him.

"I'll miss you more." Sokka replied. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Yeah," Zuko sighed. "I know. Sorry I'm being too sappy. I think Mai is rubbing off on me."

He seemed... sad? Sokka would only be gone for a few weeks. Would he really be missed that badly?

Zuko looked at him, his golden eyes bright in the darkness. Sokka couldn't help the urge that rose in him. He wanted to reach out and touch Zuko - to hold him, kiss him, and look into those beautiful eyes. Well, now was his chance.

Sokka didn't think as he leaned in and closed the distance between him. He kissed Zuko - something he never thought he'd do. Sokka went into a panic when Zuko didn't kiss back. He pulled away as Zuko sat there, staring at him. Fuck.

Sokka got up quickly, turned away from Zuko. Then he ran. He wove through hallways, stopping at his room. He went inside and locked the door.

He threw himself down on the large bed, facefirst in the pillows. Wow, he'd messed things up. Maybe Zuko wouldn't want him to be ambassador anymore. Maybe he never wanted to see him again. Sokka would understand that. He was leaving first thing tomorrow morning and not looking back.

+1

Sokka's stuff was already on the boat, taken by servants earlier in the morning. He'd packed most of things, just in case he was banished. Sokka remembered the time they'd joked about Zuko banishing him, now it was too real. 

Sokka left him room and made his way through the palace, keeping as far away from the Firelord's quarters and meeting room as possible. He didn't want to see Zuko. Unfortunately, the first turn he took brought him to Zuko. Zuko grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a side room. They stood here for a moment, Zuko's hand still firmly wrapped around Sokka's wrist.

"I'm sorry for kissing you." Sokka blurted out.

"No," Zuko replied. "It's my fault. I should have kissed back instead of being shocked."

Wait, did that mean -

Sokka was cut off from his thoughts by Zuko kissing him. He kissed back, shocked but clearly not as much as Zuko had been. Things had worked out in his favor after all. Sokka slid his hands up to Zuko's hair, running his fingers through the loose strands not secured by the topknot. Zuko did the same, one hand on Sokka's waist, the other in his hair. Sokka broke away. He didn't have all the time in the world for a makeout session with the Firelord.

Sokka smiled. "Did you really mean that?"

Zuko nodded. "Yeah. I do. Do you want to go on a date when you get back?"

Sokka nodded, his heart skipping a beat. "I'd love to."

The pair made themselves a little more presentable before emerging from the room and walking to the docks where Sokka was set to board. They stopped in front of the boat. Sokka didn't want to leave now, but he had to. Three weeks away from Zuko was survivable. Painful but he'd live.

  
"I'll see you soon." Sokka said, wrapping Zuko in a hug.

Zuko hugged him back. "I'll be waiting."


End file.
